


Chasing this is worth it

by blackm00n5



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus just wants to love on Alec, Prompt Fill, Raphael is stubborn, magnus/raphael brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this prompt!</p><p>Saphael prompt: following events of 1x13, Magnus texting Raphael CONSTANTLY through the daytime insisting that he comes to get Simon ("Sherwin", "Samuel") and lets him back in the Dumort, because he's been hiding out in his apartment to get away from the sun and Magnus just wants to freaking be alone (with Alec, heh) and Raphael eventually has to give in because Magnus is keeping him awake with all his texting and calling and threats to just portal Simon to the hotel (and he misses Simon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing this is worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I am so psyched that I got more requests I'm like crying. I hope people enjoy it. 
> 
> My tumblr is jlmdemon <33

Sixty-three texts in all.

Over the course of seventy-two hours, Magnus had sent Raphael sixty-three texts.

Raphael was glad, he would admit to himself if no one else, that Magnus had taken Simon in. That his fledgling had somewhere safe to go during the day. Somewhere that wasn’t with that Shadowhunter girl who seemed to soak up all of his attention.

But being glad he was okay did not mean Raphael was ready to forgive him.

His phone alerted him to the sixty-fourth text, and he stared at it for a long moment like he had all the others.

**From: Magnus**

_     You can’t stay angry with him forever, Raphael. _

Oh, he would beg to differ. Simon had betrayed them. Betrayed him. He had given everything to Simon, opened himself up like he hadn’t done in decades, and Simon had tore it apart and threw it right back in his face.

All for Clary.

The thought burned deep in Raphael’s chest, a sharp pain like a searing knife was being forced through him. Tearing him apart from the inside out. It all always came back to Clary. Everything Simon did revolved around her, and Raphael was finally beginning to realize he’d always come second to her.

And anger was far easier to deal with than pain.

Raphael stood, phone clenched too tightly in his hand, and he slowly began pacing his room. He should be asleep, should be out cold where he can’t feel this deep seated ache. But Magnus won’t let him. No, not with the texts and the missed calls. Raphael wouldn’t be able to sleep with his phone constantly going off. His phone went off, again, and he hated that he rushed to read it. Like he was desperate.

Pathetic, that’s what it was.

**From: Magnus**

_     Come get Samuel before I bring him there myself. He belongs at the DuMort. _

Raphael could feel his fangs biting harshly into his bottom lip, and he clamped his eyes shut. He wanted to answer, wanted to demand Magnus use his real name because he knew the warlock knew it.

But, Raphael knew Magnus, and he knew that Magnus knew him. That’s what he wanted; to get Raphael to respond. And Raphael refused to let him win. He absolutely refused to show that weakness again, especially so soon after it had caused him such pain. He couldn’t allow himself to care if it meant he’d just end up feeling like this again.

He had been turned a long time ago, but this was the first time in a long, _long_ time that he actually felt dead.

Raphael collapsed back down into the leather chair by his window, cradling his head in his hands with his phone resting on the coushion between his legs. Red tears stained his hands, but he would deny that until the end of time.

* * *

 

 

Magnus had his feet up on the coffee table, ankles crossed and Chairman lying with beside his calves. His fingers were petting lovingly through Alec’s hair as the Shadowhunter used his thigh as a pillow, book open in his hands. He knew Alec liked this, liked when they were still in their pajamas and settled together in a comfortable silence.

Too bad they couldn’t have that silence unless the sun was down.

To Simon’s credit, he stayed out of the loft during the night. As soon as the sun went down, he slipped out to give Magnus and Alec their space. And as much as Magnus appreciated that, it didn’t do too much when neither he nor Alec were nocturnal.

Magnus sighed, staring at his phone. Alec tilted his head back a little to look at his face.

“He’s still not answering?” He asked, raising a brow. Magnus shook his head, clicking his tongue and now glaring at his phone as if that would send through to Raphael.

“No, he isn’t.” He huffed, shaking his head then looked down at Alec. “I understand his position, but surely he understands where Simon is coming from as well. Raphael is not an unreasonable man.”

Alec closed his book, letting it rest on his chest before reaching up to trace his fingertips over Magnus’ face. Some of the tension left Magnus’ face, replaced with a gentle smile as he leaned into those fingers. He lifted his own hand to grab Alec’s, pressing it more fully to his face and turning his head to kiss the curve of Alec’s palm. Alec offered a shy smile and Magnus let his magic spark at his lips as he kissed again.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m leaving I swear ignore me!” Simon’s voice cut through the silence as he quickly bolted through the sitting room, shoulders up by his ears.

Magnus and Alec both gave a sigh, Alec dropping his hand and Magnus letting his head fall back against the couch. Well, there went that moment. Magnus grabbed for his phone again as he heard Simon fumble to close the door behind him.

**To: Raphael**

_     I will portal the fledgling back to you if you don’t come get him.  _

Raphael didn’t respond, but Magnus hadn’t expected him to anyway.

* * *

 

The text count was now at seventy-two. Raphael still had not answered any of them.

It was getting difficult. It was getting harder and harder to be angry when all he wanted to do was curl in on himself and cry. The hotel was so god damn quiet now without Simon there. Without his nerdy, excited ramblings or his soft voice singing along with his guitar. Everything was so empty, like Raphael wasn’t fully aware, anymore. He sat in his room, stared at each text as he got them.

**From: Magnus**

_     I know you’re hurting, but speaking to him will help.  _

He wanted to believe him, he did. And Magnus had never steered him wrong before. Magnus had always guided him to the best of his ability, had tried so hard to help in every way he could. He had been the closest friend Raphael had ever had and he wanted to trust him on this so badly.

But, for perhaps the first time since he’d been turned, Raphael was terrified.

He didn’t even blink when the next text popped up.

**From: Magnus**

_     You love him. Fighting for this is worth it. _

Raphael swallowed thickly, jaw clenching up, and he stood.

 

* * *

 

Magnus’ hands clenched up in the sheets where he was bracing himself above Alec, jaw clenching. Alec groaned, almost whining, as the doorbell rang a second time. 

“Can’t we ignore it?” Alec acked, trying to tug Magnus down into another kiss. Magnus almost relented, only for his doorbell to ring yet again.

“I’ll be back, Alexander, I promise.” He murmured, leaving a soft and fleeting kiss on his lips as he climbed off of him.

He didn’t bother fixing his hair or buttoning his shirt as he made his way to the door. He pulled the front door open, fully prepared to give hell to whoever was on the other side. That anger drained away almost instantly when his eyes landed on Raphael.

Raphael looked exhausted. Bags under his eyes like Magnus hadn’t known could happen to vampires and his irises were beginning to fade to red. His hair, instead of carefully slicked and styled, was curling by his ears and sticking up in the back. Magnus’ eyes widened, and he reached to tug Raphael into him.

“You shouldn’t have waited so long, my friend.” He murmured to him, squeezing him. He was surprised to feel Raphael return the embrace, nearly clinging to him.

Magnus guided them into the sitting room, easing Raphael down onto the couch. His hand lingered on the vampire’s shoulder before he stood and went to return to the bedroom. Alec was already holding his phone out for him, and he smiled in thanks as he took it.

Raphael wasn’t sure how long he sat there, Magnus at his side. But eventually, after what could have been either moments or hours, he could hear Simon walking down the hall. Could smell him in the air, hear his uneven and unneeded breaths. Raphael’s mouth when painfully dry, and he felt that anger weakly try to force itself into his mind as the door opened.

Simon halted in the arch way between the hallway and the sitting room. He was on his fourth night away from the hotel, his fourth night thinking Raphael would kill him if he went anywhere near him.

His fourth night of aching so deeply that he could barely function.

Raphael looked up at him, standing slowly, as Magnus fled to give them privacy. The silence stretched on for a long moment, neither quite knowing what to say. That anger that had burned so bright at first had dwindled into coals, ashes that would blow away with the slightest breeze. All Raphael wanted, now, was to feel better. To feel that warmth he hadn’t even realized was there until he lost it.

Simon’s mouth hung open, but he couldn’t find the words to say. How was he supposed to articulate how sorry he was, how much he wished he never had done it? How hard it was to choose between two people he cared so much about. What could he possibly say that would even start to explain the confusing thoughts and feelings swirling in his head?

Before he had the chance to figure it out, Raphael was wrapped around him. Arms up around his neck, face buried into the junction where neck met shoulder. He was surprised to feel the elder trembling, and he tentatively let his own arms wrap around him. Holding him closer, his hands clenching up in the back of Raphael’s jacket.

“Come home.” Raphael breathed out.

He hated feeling himself tremble, hated feeling all those weaknesses burst to the surface. And he hated that if felt safe in Simon’s arms, like it was okay to let those vulnerabilities show.

And suddenly, Simon’s arms were tightening around him, clinging in a desperate grip like he was afraid this was going to disappear the moment he let go. He could hear Simon’s ragged intake of breath, could smell the bloody tears welling in his fledgling’s eyes. Simon was holding him close, and all of that hate and anger faded until Raphael was nothing more than exhausted.

“I wanna’ go home.” Simon choked out, voice shaking. “Please. I’ll fix this.” Raphael shook his head, pressing himself closer to Simon.

“We’ll fix it. I need you home.” Raphael murmured into his skin.

When Raphael finally pulled away, he saw Magnus impatiently tapping his foot with a portal opened beside him. Over Magnus’ shoulder, he could see a shirtless Alec peeking almost shyly out from the bedroom door. Raphael shook his head, managing a small smile.

“Come. We will figure this out at home.” He said, nodding once.

He thoroughly ignored the ‘I told you’ Magnus threw towards him as he and Simon stepped through the portal.


End file.
